Zombie
Zombies are weak and easy to kill and are encountered on any level you're on. In fact, it takes 3 shots for a Melon-pult to destroy one. Having no special defensive equipment and travel abilities, these zombies are susceptible to any type of attack. They are found in every level, except a few I, Zombie levels and the mini-game Zombiquarium. They are the first Zombies you encounter in any Plants vs Zombies version and they are one of the basic zombies in I, Zombie. They are also the second weakest zombie you will encounter, the first being an Imp. It takes 4 steps for it to reach from one section of the lawn to the next section of the lawn. As each level progresses, zombies will gain better armor and will gain special abilities, making them much harder to eliminate. It is the 1st Zombie you will find in Adventure Mode. Overview Absorbs 10 Normal Damage Shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 5 Normal Damage Shots (left hand falling off). They move at a regular speed and have no armor. They are the most common type of zombie in the game. Suburban Almanac Entry Zombie Regular garden-variety zombie. Toughness: low This zombie loves brains. Can't get enough. Brains, brains, brains, day in and night out. Old and stinky brains? Rotten brains? Brains clearly past their prime? Doesn't matter. Regular zombie wants 'em. Strategy In a standard Adventure or Survival Mode level, regular zombies will be the first to appear and will start the assault in approximately 25 seconds, or the time it would take the player to plant three Sunflowers, as measured during a day-time level. They can be killed by planting a Potato Mine 3-4 blocks away from the Zombie, purchasing the Garden Rake from Crazy Dave's shop, or planting relatively cheap offensive plants like Peashooters or Cabbage-pults. For nighttime levels, the player can use Mushrooms, like Puff-shrooms and Scaredy-shrooms. One Puff-shroom, despite its short range, will be able to take a single zombie out on its own. The Tangle Kelp provides an aquatic Potato Mine-style plant in pool levels. For dealing with large volumes of zombies, more expensive additions such as the Torchwood and Melon-pult are available, in addition to instant kills such as the Jalapeno. Some plants, such as the Repeater and the Fume-shroom can be upgraded to increase efficiency and give them new abilities. Zombies can eat your Plants and Brains (I, Zombie), where it is then game over. Any offensive plant can kill one of them. Trivia *Occasionally, when a Zombie dies and its head falls off, it will start to stumble back and forth, shaking a fist in the air, then fall over. **A similar animation is given only to the final Target Zombie required for the Plants player to win when playing Vs. Mode on the DS version. *A Plants vs. Zombies Zombie Mask is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points. **Zombie shoes are available for the same price, which are the plain brown shoes that the normal Zombie wears. **A Zombie T-Shirt is available for 80 Points. It is white, and has a Normal Zombie head on it. *The Zombie has two idle animations, it may tilt left to right or move his head up and down. They also sometimes stick their tongues out, making a total of four idle animations. *This Zombie has the most variations: the normal type, with a flag, with a road cone, with a bucket, a screen door, a ducky tube and with a trash can. All are harder then himself, making you have to plant more or wasting some seconds to kill them. *Gargantuars occasionally use stiff zombies as clubs. **The zombies that Gargantuars carry have cut ties. *A zombie figurine was included with physical copies of the Game of the Year edition. *In the online version, when a zombie loses its head and is then hit by a explosive, it regrows its head before burning. *Almost every level starts with a normal Zombie, the only levels that don't are the mini-games Zombotany, Zombotany 2, Pogo Party, Zombiquarium and Bobsled Bonanza. *If you look closely at the left foot of the zombie closest to the plants on the loading screen, he will appear to be wearing a black sock. *There is a glitch in the DS version where any zombie that can degrade to this zombie (not including Ducky Tube Zombies) will continue to walk after losing his head until he takes a certain amount of damage before falling over. The number of hits varies, depending on what they degraded from. *Zombie translated in Japanese as "ゾンビ" (Zonbi). Category:Zombies Category:Day Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:I, Zombie Category:Night Category:Pool Category:Fog Category:Roof Category:q Category:w Category:e Category:r Category:t Category:y Category:u Category:i Category:o Category:p Category:a Category:s Category:d Category:f Category:g Category:h Category:j Category:k Category:l Category:z Category:x Category:c Category:v Category:b Category:n Category:m Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:0 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:544 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74